Complete power saw units as conventionally manufactured and sold today include large heavy housings wherein are mounted electrical motor, a disc or jig saw, saw-tilting mechanism and in most instances mechanism for raising and lowering the saw in its slot relative to the top work surface of the unit. Such units are considered bench tools and, for convenient use, must be mounted upon a heavy bench or other support.
The prior art known to applicant and his attorney, while showing some table-type collapsible structures for receiving portable saw structures, fails to show strong, rigid collapsible devices for receiving and mounting a complete power saw unit and which may be moved from place-to-place to a shop or building or wheeled on wheels provided in collapsed position with the saw unit attached for portability and for transporting the saw to a truck or other transport device. Such prior art as is known to applicant fails to show any type of mounting for a power saw unit which inherently contained readily extensible and longitudinally adjustable roller-supporting devices or other guide means which enable wide somewhat flexible building material, such as wall paneling, plywood and elongate and wide lumber, to be accommodated.
It is a main object of my invention to provide a strong, durable, rigid mounting which will accommodate and secure complete power saw units of numerous different makes and in use will support the same at a bench or table height for convenient use, but which may be collapsed with supporting leg structures swung inwardly against the base of the power unit and top frame structure and will further, in such collapsed position, provide wheels making the assembly portable by lifting one end of the top frame and wheeling the assembled device upon a pair of wheels attached to the forward legs of the support.
It is a further object to provide longitudinally adjustable roller-carrying means mounting on rails which slidably engage the longitudinal members of a table-like frame for collapsing flush against the forward ends of the general mounting and which, in extended position, carry rollers or pluralities of rollers for supporting end portions of very elongate and wide material such as plywood and wall paneling.